bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
IDBM-Onlinezentrale
Diese Seite dient dem Zweck, als zentrale Annahmestelle für IDBM-bezogene Vorschläge zu fungieren. Bitte denkt daran, alle eure Nachrichten zu signieren. Leserbriefe Fügt hier eure Leserbriefe ein Bionicle: Die Legende Erwacht (Weiß nicht, ob das hierhergehört, aber was soll's. Kannst es ja so verwenden, wie du es brauchst. XD ) Bin gerade aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen und habe gleich entdeckt, dass es auf Amazon.de wieder was neues zu dem Film gibt - und zwar das Titelbild. Das Bild ist aber wohl nicht ganz endgültig, was man am FSK-Logo erkennt: Dort steht, dass eine Freigabe ab 6 Jahren beantragt ist. Dass die Freigabe noch nicht feststeht, ist dann wohl auch der Grund, weshalb auf der offiziellen Homepage der FSK bisher noch nichts zu dem Film zu finden ist. Trotzdem bezweifle ich stark, dass sich an der Freigabe noch was ändern wird. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:04, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal was zu Die Legende Erwacht: Inzwischen sind der Film und die Extras der DVD (das "Beiprogramm") auf der Seite der FSK aufgetaucht, wie erwartet mit der Freigabe ab 6 Jahren. Laut den Informationen der Seite ist der Film genau 77 Minuten und 19 Sekunden lang. Die UK-Fassung, die ja höchstwahrscheinlich ungeschnitten ist, ist laut Amazon.de ebenfalls (ca) 77 Minuten lang - offenbar wird der Film also auch in Deutschland ungeschnitten veröffentlicht. Außerdem listet die FSK hier auch die einzelnen Extras sowie deren Länge auf: * Bye Bye Babylon (Music Video) => 3:51 * Deleted Scenes => 2:13 * Extended Ending => 3:49 * Glatorial TV Spot => 0:20 (Der Rechtschreibfehler bei "Glatoria'n'" steht so auf der Seite, stammt also nicht von mir ;-) * Lego Adventures: Clutch Powers TRI => 0:35 (kA, was es damit auf sich hat, vermutlich aber ebenfalls irgendein Werbespot oder so) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 00:26, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Artikelvorschläge Habt ihr Vorschläge für IDBM-Artikel? Dann teilt sie mir hier mit. Bitte postet hier keine Artikel, sondern nur eure Ideen! Review: Toa Mata Nui Ich könnte eventuell ein Review über die Titan-Version von Mata Nui machen... Versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:27, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) - Das wäre sehr nett. --Nuhrii the Metruan 06:21, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sandläufer Bauanleitung Nuhrii du könntest die Bauanleitung für Sandläufer in deinem Magazin brigen.Terinuva 10:02, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ist zwar keine Priorität, aber ich hab's schon mal jemandem gesagt (vielleicht sogar dir): Gebt mir eine textfreie Version der Bauanleitung und eine mit Text, damit ich eine deutsche Version anfertigen kann, und dann kommt es ins Heft. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:36, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Keine Idee Ich hab zwar keine Idee, würde aber gerne einen Artikel machen, gibt es irgendetwas was du noch für dein Magazin brauchst, und bisher noch keiner gemacht hat? 16:52, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Benötigt werden Setrezensionen/Vergleiche für alle neuen Sets außer Ackar und Mata Nui (Kanisterversion). - Nuhrii the Metruan, 12.08.09, 14:46 :Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe Anfang des Jahres mal beabsichtigt, einen Beitrag zu machen, den ich dann auch geschrieben habe. Es ging dabei darum, wie sich das BIONICLE-Universum bzw das was wir darüber wissen, von 2001-2009 verändert hat. Ich habe noch die Bilder dazu (eher billige Paint-Grafiken, aber halbwegs ... naja lustig gemacht). Vielleicht könnteich dir die nochmal irgendwie übermitteln... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:33, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du machen - nuhriithemetruan@gmx.de. Ich werd's mir anschauen. Bring den Artikel aber bitte auf den neuesten Stand, damit er auch jetzt veröffentlicht werden kann. Einsendeschluss Ausgabe 7 ist auf den 17.08. verschoben. Was bis dahin nicht da ist, kann nicht für dieses Heft berücksichtigt werden. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:03, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut, darf ich über Kiina und Vastus machen? 16:20, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gerne und gerne auch mit Fotos. Wenn keine Fotos da sind, durchkämme ich mein Bilderarchiv zu Kiina und Vastus (hab auch ne Menge CGI zu den beiden da). Einsendeschluss Ausgabe 7 ist auf den 17.08. verschoben. Was bis dahin nicht da ist, kann nicht für dieses Heft berücksichtigt werden. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:03, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bilder kann ich machen, woher hast du die ganzen CGIs? Ich "sammle" nähmlich Bionicle-Bilder auf meinem PC und hab gerade mal 1150, aber zu den Sommer-Sets nicht sehr viele :-(. 16:08, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) BIONICLE.com, Amazon, S@H. Ich mache auch Screenshots von Flash-animierten Bildern, um Bilder zu bekommen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:29, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab meinen Vergleich von Vastus und Kiina fertig, aber er ist zu groß, ich kann ihn nicht über E-mail schicken, was soll ich jetzt tun? link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 12:12, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zwei Möglichkeiten: *Du teilst es in zwei Mails *Oder du kürzt es http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:29, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ... oder du lädst es bei einem Anbieter wie Megaupload hoch und schickst Nuhrii die Addresse per E-Mail. Hab ich auch für mein MN-Review gemacht. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:18, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meinungen/Fragen Sagt mir eure Meinung über das IDBM und welche Verbesserungsvorschläge ihr habt. Hier könnt ihr mir auch Fragen bezüglich des IDBM stellen, um ein FAQ zu erstellen. Schrift in den Comics Ich hab dir das schonmal vorgeschlagen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du das überlesen oder dich aus irgendeinem Grund bewusst dagegen entschieden hast, also schreib ich's einfach nochmal: ^^ Es wäre schön, wenn du es irgendwie so hinbekommen könntest, dass der Text in den Comics nicht so pixelig ist. Also dass du beispielsweise die Comicseiten ohne den ganzen Text in dein Dokument einfügst und dann mit OpenOffice (oder was auch immer du inzwischen verwendest) den Text über die leeren Flächen einfügst. Dann wäre die Schrift immer glatt und scharf, unabhängig vom Zoom. ;-) Nachteil: Ich weiß nicht, ob das dann auf jedem PC betriebssystemunabhängig gleich aussehen würde. Ich könnte dir aber nach einer "Test-Ausgabe" Bescheid sagen, wie das Ganze zumindest auf meinem PC unter Ubuntu aussieht. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:27, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) **Ja, ich benutz OOo 3.1. Ich werd's mir für's nächste Mal merken. :) --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:51, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aktuelle Umfrage Das IDBM hat gerade die von Fans geschriebenen A Thousand Years Untold-Geschichten veröffentlicht. Würdet ihr gerne weitere solche Geschichten im IDBM sehen oder sollten wir lieber bei Greg Farshteys Werken bleiben? :Also, ich finde die Übersetzungen ohne Zweifel sehr gut, auch fürs Wiki hier. Nur leider versteh ich die Frage hier nicht ganz XD. Ist nun gemeint, ob weiter Fans die Story mitschrieben dürfen oder ob noch weiter Übersetzungen gemacht werden sollen? Anyway, ich bin für beides. Meiner Meinung nach wird Greg beliebter bei Fans und soas, wenn er so Kleinigkeiten den Fans überlässt. Und Übersetzungen sollte es imemrnoch geben, sonst verstehen manche, die kein Englisch können, nichts. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu faul, um die Geschichten auf Englisch zu lesen XD. Aber ich glaube, da gibts noch eine... "Protection", kann das sein? [[User:Skorpi63|'The Freak']] (Talk / History) 13:19, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ²*Skorpi: Ich denke, es geht darum, ob im Magazin auch weiterhin Übersetzungen dieser "offiziellen Fan-Geschichten" veröffentlicht werden sollen. ;-) Ich bin der Meinung: Alles, was zur offiziellen Bionicle-Geschichte gehört, darf gerne übersetzt und im Magazin veröffentlicht werden. Egal ob von Greg oder nicht. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:27, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Die Frage kam mir, weil ich "Hoffnung" einfach grauenvoll fand, was aber vor allem an der Sprache lag. Die Geschichten sind eben nicht von einem "Profi" geschrieben worden und manchmal merkt man das. Aber wenn keine Einwände kommen, wird "Protection" die nächste Fan-Geschichte. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:51, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde die anderen Übersetzungen auch gerne lesen, auch wenn "Hoffnung" so langweilig war, dass ich einfach keine Lust hatte, mehr als die erste Seite zu lesen. "Protection" ist ja angeblich schwer zu verstehen, aber trotzdem würde ich die Übersetzung gern lesen, ebenso die der Kernkrieg-Story. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:19, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, das bei Hoffnung lag nicht an meiner Übersetzung ;). Aber ja, ich werde Protection übersetzen. Den deutschen Titel gebe ich bald bekannt, sobald ich mir noch einmal den Inhalt durchgelesen habe. Entweder "Schutz" oder "Zuflucht". --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:34, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ältere Ausgaben Kann man irgendwie an ältere Ausgaben rankommen? Terinuva 17:20, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Sie sollten alle noch af BZP sein, nehme ich an. Aber das ist offline. NtM hat die Links vielleicht auch soo..? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:09, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Direkt hier hab ich nur noch den Brickshelf-Link für Ausgabe 5/Juni 09: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/MetruToa/Classified/idbm5jun09.pdf. Aber Moment, ich such mal... Hier wären die MEGAUPLOAD-Links für Ausgabe 1, Ausgabe 2, Ausgabe 3, Ausgabe 4, Ausgabe 5 und Ausgabe 6. Vielleicht sollte das jemand in die IDBM-Seite auf Wiki-Nui stellen, anstelle der Topic-Links. Nur das zentrale Topic, das solltet ihr lassen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:32, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, hab ich gemacht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:13, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Witze Kennt ihr einen guten BIONICLE-Witz? Dann schreibt ihn hierher - Chosen One of Bionicle wird euch sicher dankbar sein. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob der Witz sonderlich gut ist, aber das ist er: --------------------------------------------------------------------- Was ergibt das, wenn du Schokolade mit Tahu kreuzt? Flambiertes Mus! --------------------------------------------------------------------- Inzpiriert zu diesem Witz hat mich unser Benutzer Schokotahu. Wenn du den Witz gut findest, kannst du ihn ja reinmachen. Danke schonmal im Voraus! [[Benutzer: TahuNuva1997|'Ta']][[Benutzer Diskussion: TahuNuva1997|'hu']] 15:46, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) COoB wird dir dankbar sein. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:51, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In der Tat. Los Leute, zeigt mir eure humoristische Ader :P! [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 20:08, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Okay der ist nicht ganz so lustig, aber es ist wenigstens etwas: Was sagt ein Agori wenn er Scodonius zwischen denn Trümmern der Arena Magna sieht??? Antwort: Scodonius, du bist echt verrückt!! --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 13:37, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was haben Gewitter und Makuta Teridax gemeinsam? Wenn sie sich verziehen, kann es noch ein schöner Tag werden. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:49, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Cover-Design Ich hab jetzt ein "ersatzprogramm" zwar nicht so gut wie Gimp, müsste aber hinhauen. Könntest du mir die Bildgröße bitte in Pixel geben, da ich sie nicht in cm einstellen kann (dieses Programm ist ziemlich billig XD), aber naja besser als gar nichts... ich mach gleich mal einen Vorschlag für das nächste Cover - betonung auf Vorschlag - wenn ich die Pixelzahlen bekomme mach ich es neu... kann ich sonst noch irgendeinen Beitrag für das Magazin machen? 15:23, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So mein Vorschlag ist fertig, die sicheren Inhalte müsstest du mir noch geben, oder ist das auf meiner Seite alles? Ich weiß mein Vorschlag ist nicht gelungen, aber er ist ja noch nicht endgültig. Also sag mir bitte was ich noch ändern muss:thumb|250px|Vorschlag 16:44, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) *Der Text unter dem BIONICLE-Logo sollte noch deutlicher werden. Das Glatorian Legends Theme ist gut gewählt. Der Preis wird dann wohl rausgehen, da du mir ja einen Prototyp geschickt hast (vergiss den Teil meiner Mail einfach). Themen sind in der Mail. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:51, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vertreter Ich bin ziemlich viel unerfahrener als Bima, aber würde mich gerne als Vertreter bewerben... müsste ich dafür auch ein Cover machen? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 18:35, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das neue Cover ist fertig, ich bin ziemlich zufrieden damit... soll ichs hier ins Wiki stellen, geht dann wahrscheinlich erst in einer Woche, da ich morgen wegfahr, aber wir haben ja noch genug Zeit XD 19:37, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das fertige Cover bitte mailen, Bima. Und das mit dem Stellvertreter ginge, ja, du müsstest eben ein Cover anfertigen. Such dir einfach irgendeine der bisherigen Ausgaben aus und mache ein alternatives Cover dazu. Das stellst du dann in meine DISKUSSION, nicht hierher. --Nuhrii the Metruan 06:18, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nächste Ausgabe Hab gerade die Titelseite verschickt, hoffentlich ist sie angekommen XD 08:47, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schau gleich nach. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo ich gute Scans des Hydraxon-Comics aus der neuen Graphic Novel bekommen kann? Ich hab das Buch, aber keinen Scanner. --Nuhrii the Metruan 12:11, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Buch und Scanner. ;-) Müsste nur wissen, in welcher Pixelauflösung die Bilder ungefähr sein sollten, dann kann ich das für dich erledigen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:29, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Auflösung möglichst gut, Größe bitte in etwa auf DIN A4. Mail mir das ganze auf einmal in einem ZIP-Ordner verpackt, wenn es dein Mailanbieter zulässt. Ansonsten lad es irgendwo hoch - ich weiß, dass auch BS01 scharf auf die Scans ist, also könntest du es auch denen anbieten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Themawechsel, aber die Überschrift passt gut xD: Soll ich das Cover für die Kurzgeschichte mailen oder hier hochladen? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:11, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Maile es mir, bitte. Ich hab das Geschichtlein übersetzt (gerade mal ne DIN A4-Seite geworden) und es wird "Schutz" heißen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hm. Kommt im nächsten Heft Birth of a Dark Hunter oder Protection oder beide? Ich hab das Cover für Birth of a Dark Hunter erstellt. Aber Protection könnte ich auch noch eins machen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:31, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Beide. "Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers" und "Schutz" sind die Titel, die auf den Bannern sein sollten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:52, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, verschickt. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:30, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab dir ja gerade wegen dem MN-Review eine Mail geschrieben und darin erwähnt, dass sich das mit den Scans noch verzögern konnte... Ich hab aber gerade gesehen, dass auf BS01 inzwischen schon Scans gepostet wurden... Also ist das wohl nicht mehr nötig, dass ich das nochmal einscanne, oder? -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:00, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dankesehr, für beides :). --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:00, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) BZPower-Forum wieder on Hi, Nuhrii, hab´s gerade erst gesehen:Das BZPower-Forum ist wieder on! Kannst also wieder die Links mit den Magazinen ins Forum stellen(vorsichtshalber aber auch hier;-)).[[Benutzer: TahuNuva1997|'Ta']][[Benutzer Diskussion: TahuNuva1997|'hu']] 08:03, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC)